The present invention relates to suspension systems, and more particularly, to a spring suspension that includes a spring extending lengthwise beyond a suspension tube housing the spring and a guide disposed within the suspension tube to limit lateral displacement of the spring.
Spring suspension systems, typically coil spring suspensions used on handlebar-steered vehicles such as bicycles and motorcycles, include an upper tube slidable within a lower tube and a coil spring assembly disposed entirely within the upper tube. The coil spring assembly may include positive and negative coil springs stacked in series. To obtain the desired riding characteristics, the coil springs are assembled to have some preload, typically requiring the springs be trapped inside the upper tube. A disadvantage of this spring stack-up is a longer upper tube, thus adding extra weight to the suspension system. Accordingly, there is a need for a suspension system that uses a shorter upper tube, thereby reducing the weight of the overall suspension system.